Rebellious love
by Renogirl
Summary: Kadaj has conquered the world and has become a most vicious and evil dictator. But will he still have some love left in his heart?
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

"_**Rebellious Love"**_

**Chapter 1: "The Chase"**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters.**

**Pairing: Kadaj-Tifa**

**Note: Excuse me for my not so great English! Mistakes are for humans!**

Thursday 05/04/2045. The huge clock over the entrance of the House of Parliament struck twelve. All streets were quiet. Suddenly, a huge motorbike passed like a flash of lightning in front of the building. Chasing it were ten police cars.

An angry face was watching, from the highest window of the Parliament. The face belonged to Kadaj. He felt the situation slipping out of his hands. He clenched his fists and started walking up and down the room. Only two years had passed since he had conquered the world and had declared himself dictator. However, some people were already trying to get their freedom back. A "terrorist" had appeared from no where. He called himself "Number One". He had already killed many of Kadaj's spies, including one of his best friends, Loz.

The phone rang.

"What is it?" asked Kadaj nervously, picking up the receiver.

"Mr. President, we found the terrorist's house."

An evil smile lightened up Kadaj's face.

"Good… Bring my limo. I want to catch him myself…"

Tifa was in the kitchen, washing glasses. The bar was empty. Kadaj's new law said that no one was allowed outside after 10 o'clock.

"Kadaj,Kadaj… Damn Kadaj! I can't live like this any longer!" thought Tifa.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She smiled.

"Is Cloud home already?"

She almost ran to the door. As she got closer though, she realized that there were many people coming that way. "Uh-oh." She thought.

Before she could run, the door opened. In the opening stood a man, of medium height. He had silver hair and wore a black cloak. It was Kadaj. Two soldiers stood next to him.

"Where is he?" he demanded to know.

His cold voice sent shivers down Tifa's back. However, she managed to remain calm.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes I am. And I think that you have the information I need. Arrest her!"

The two soldiers charged towards Tifa. In two minutes she had knocked them down. Kadaj was furious. He grabbed her from the shirt and stopped her from moving. His face came close to hers. His eyes were like ponds filled with dark, ferocious water. They cut into her soul like blades. She struggled in his grip.

"You will come with me, either you like it or not." His voice was deep now and it hid rage, but a weird sadness as well.

Two hours later, Tifa was sitting in an investigation room. She was chained to the chair. The walls were grey and wet. The only furniture in the room was the chair she was sitting on, a table and a lamp. Kadaj was standing on the opposite side of the table.

"So, tell me now Tifa… Where is Number one?"

Tifa remained silent.

"Where is he damn it?" Kadaj yelled in Tifa's face.

"I don't know. But even if I knew I wouldn't tell you" she replied calmly.

"If you don't tell me I'll kill you! And your death will be more than painful!" Kadaj was losing his patience.

"Kill me…if you can…"

"Ha! Do you think that because I know you so many years I can't kill you? I can kill you with my own hands if I want!"

"Can you?"

Annoyed by her words, Kadaj turned his back to her. Suddenly, an old memory came to his mind. He was with Tifa, in his old house's garden and they were chasing each other. He caught her and they fell to the ground, laughing.

"We will be friends forever!"

"I'll never leave you!"

"What am I thinking? I can't kill her!" thought Kadaj.

"Of course you can you idiot!" another voice sounded in Kadaj's head.

"You have to get to the source! You can do it! You are a cold-blooded killer!"

"I am a cold-blooded killer…" Kadaj murmured to himself.

He looked at Tifa for one moment and then walked quickly to the door and disappeared behind it.

Five minutes later, Tifa was lying in a dungeon. The floor was cold, dirty and wet. There was no furniture. But she didn't care. She might have managed to stay calm in the investigation room, but she couldn't hold herself any longer. She burst into tears. Only one question tortured her mind. Why? Why did Kadaj have to become like this? Why did things have to be the way they were? The Kadaj she saw tonight was not the one she knew since she was a little child. It was like she saw a totally different man. With these thoughts in her head, she fell asleep.

Around 3 o'clock in the morning, a small figure slipped into Tifa's dungeon. He knelt next to her on the floor and watched her sleep. With hesitation, he stroke her hair gently. Then, he stood up quickly and left, as quietly as he came.


	2. Chapter 2: The first touch

_**Chapter 2: "The first touch"**_

**Thanks to tifaXKadaj and Desi-pride101 for reviewing!**

**And so, I continue…**

"Tifa! Hey Tifa! Wake up!"

Tifa opened her eyes. She saw a blonde, spiky-haired man bending over her.

"Cloud! What are you doing here!"

"I came to save you…Follow me"

Cloud took Tifa by the hand and led her out of the dungeon. They walked carefully, with their backs to the wall, through the dark corridors. All the guards they met on their way lay unconscious on the floor.

"I knocked them all out when I was coming to get you" Cloud explained.

He helped her on his motorbike and they rode into the night, not realizing that another motorbike was following them.

Cloud took Tifa to his secret hideout, a small underground apartment in the heart of the woods.

"I have some work to do, so I have to go. You stay here." Cloud said, and left.

Tifa looked around. The room had a small kitchen in one corner, a table, two chairs and a bed. Piles of dishes lay in the sink and clothes were scattered on the floor.

"Oh, God, why can't he clean up a little?" thought Tifa, and, since she had nothing else to do, she started washing the dishes.

Suddenly, she heard the door open.

"Cloud? Are you back already?"

No answer came. Tifa turned around and realized that the man who had just come in was not Cloud. It was Kadaj.

"Hello Tifa! How are things going?" he sounded really drunk.

"What are you doing here? And surely you are drunk!" Tifa's heart filled with horror, but with pity as well for his state.

"No I am not! I just had a glass of whisky, that's all. I need to talk to you."

Kadaj walked, not so steadily, towards Tifa. When he got next to the bed he started losing his balance. Tifa ran to hold him. He fell on her but he was so heavy for her, that she fell on the bed, with him on top of her.

"Get off me!" she said, and shoved Kadaj, trying to stand up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down, next to him. His face was now inches away from hers. His eyes were sad and watery, and they revealed great pain and suffering. Tifa felt her heart beating faster. Their faces came even closer. Slowly and hesitantly, their lips engaged in a passionate kiss. His hands started moving all over her body, under her clothes. She lost herself in his caresses. Burning with desire, they quickly undressed and made love to each other until the break of dawn.

The next morning, Kadaj woke up with an awful headache. For the first few seconds, he didn't know where he was. Then, he looked down and saw Tifa sleeping in his arms. He remembered everything. He got terrified. The voice in his head was yelling:

"Why the hell did you have to do this? What were you thinking? I yelled at you all night to stop, but you didn't listen! I thought we said that you will listen to everything I say until we get to the source! Now kill her and get out of there!"

Panicking even more, Kadaj stood up carefully, so as not to wake up Tifa, got dressed and left as quickly as he could.

Tifa woke up a few minutes later. She looked around. Kadaj was not there.

"Was it all a dream?" she thought. But, no, it wasn't a dream. The bed and her body smelled of his perfume. She hugged a pillow, and took a deep breath. Then, she stood up, got dressed and sat on the bed, thinking of the previous night. She knew that what had happened was totally wrong, but deep inside she felt happy, like never before. But then she realized that it would never happen again. It was a moment of insanity. She got really afraid. She had seen how cruel Kadaj could be. However, last night he had also showed her how tender and loving he could be. Trying to get these confused thoughts and feelings out of her head, Tifa stood up and started cleaning the room, in order to give Cloud no chance for suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

_**Chapter 3: "The Reunion"**_

**Thanks to kel-gi and tifaXKadaj for their reviews! I hope you'll like the rest of the story too!**

Almost a month had passed since this incident. Tifa had made Cloud find a new secret hideout, because she was afraid that Kadaj would come to arrest him. However, Kadaj hadn't made any moves. Yet. He had put his best spies to watch Cloud. Everyday he found one of them killed.

Tifa, on the other side, had her own problems. She continued to work at the bar, although she knew that they could arrest her at any time for escaping from jail. Fortunately for her, Kadaj seemed to have forgotten the event. He hadn't bothered her since.

It was 22:00 sharp. Tifa was, as usual, working at the bar. It was almost empty. The only customer was a man wearing a black cloak and a hood, which hid his face. Over the past month, he had become the only customer who came here every night. At first, Tifa wondered who he was, but since she always was a discreet person, she never asked, and now she had gotten use to him.

Everything was quiet. Suddenly, the door opened and a man stepped inside. He was tall and he had long silver hair. His clothes were dirty and he looked really tired. He sat at a table.

"Hey, you! Get me some whisky!" he said to Tifa.

Tifa didn't like the way he talked, but, unfortunately, the customer is always right.

She brought him a glass of whisky and left it on the table. As she walked away, he grabbed her hand.

"You are a pretty little thing, you know…"

His eyes glowed in the dark. He stood up, put his hand around her waist and squeezed her. She struggled. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards. The hand belonged to the man with the black cloak. But now, his hood had fallen off and revealed his face. It was Kadaj. Tifa stared at him with surprise.

"Kadaj! Is that you?" said the man with the long silver hair. " Didn't you recognize me? I'm Yazoo!"

Kadaj's face lightened up. He ran and hugged Yazoo.

"I can't believe it! I thought I'd lost you in that battle! Where have you been?"

"Oh, just wandering around…"

At that exact moment, the door opened and Cloud walked in. When he saw Kadaj, he instinctively reached for his gun.

"YOU! My worst enemy in my own house!"

He started shooting. Kadaj managed to hide beneath a table. However, Yazoo was hit. He collapsed to the ground, blood filling his chest. Some soldiers that were nearby heard the shooting and came running. Cloud ran away. They followed him.

Once Cloud was gone, Kadaj ran to Yazoo. He bent over him.

" Yazoo! Stay with me, buddy! I just found you! I can't lose you again!"

"Kadaj… I'm happy I saw you… Take care of yourself…"

And those were Yazoo's last words. A tear ran down Kadaj's cheek. He looked up and saw Tifa standing, dumbstruck, a few meters away. His heart filled with anger. He was determined to revenge Cloud.

"And YOU! You are on his side! He just killed my best friend!"

Tifa was surprised by this attack.

"I'm sorry for your friend, but a battle always has losses! Cloud wouldn't fight you if you didn't act so cruelly!"

"I wish he had killed me instead…"

"If he had killed you, I would have killed myself…" thought Tifa, but she didn't say it aloud.

Kadaj stood up and stormed out of the bar, into the pouring rain that had just started.

"Kadaj! Wait!" Tifa called after him. But he didn't stop. Letting out a sigh, Tifa took her coat and went after him.

Once she got out of the bar, she looked around, but he was gone. She started searching for him. She searched for hours, in all the streets and alleys of the town, but with no result. Finally, overwhelmed by despair, she fell on her knees in the middle of the empty street and burst into tears. Her tears mixed with the rain that fell on her face. Between her sobs, she heard someone cough, almost next to her. She looked around and there he was. He was sitting in the corner of the street, rolled up, like a baby. He was shivering. She ran and put her hands around him. He looked up and she smiled at him. His face was stained with tears. She helped him stand up and walk back to the bar. She took off his wet clothes and put him in bed. He let her take care of him without saying a word. When he was warmly in bed, under the sheets, he looked at her and smiled.

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you…" his voice was coming out with difficulty and he couldn't stop coughing. She stroke his hair.

"Shhhhhhh…It's ok. Now all you have to do is rest. I'll make something hot for you to drink.

Kadaj drank the tea Tifa made for him. She sat next to him on a chair and watched him. After a while, she fell asleep.

"She must be exhausted." Thought Kadaj. As he looked at her, his heart filled with warmth he had never felt before.

"This is what they call happiness" he thought, and fell asleep.

Note: I think I deserve a place in the Guinness book of records! I put a character in the story (Yazoo) and took him out of it, all in just one chapter! Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, cause there's more to come:-)


	4. Chapter 4: The imprisonment

_**Chapter 4: "The imprisonment"**_

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**To cutehottroy: Sorry! I mixed the words up! I'm not English, you know, so I'm trying to do my best here!**

The next morning, Tifa woke up early. She opened her eyes and saw Kadaj sleeping opposite her on the bed. She felt happy. There was nothing else she could ask for. Suddenly, she heard the door open.

"Tifa? I'm back!"

"Uh-oh… I hadn't thought about Cloud."

She ran downstairs.

"Hi Cloud! How are you?"

"Fine… I wanted to tell you that I'm going to another town, not far from here, and I'll be back in about a week."

"Oh, really?" Tifa tried not to sound too relieved.

"But I worry about you. I can't leave you here all alone!" Cloud said.

"No, no, no! Don't you worry a bit about me! I'll be just fine!"

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"Yes, I'll be fine…Now go, you don't want to be late…"

She practically pushed him out the door. Once Cloud was gone, Tifa was so happy she started dancing around the room. (!)

That night Tifa was working at the bar. Kadaj had offered to help her, but he was still weak, so she didn't let him. Once again, the bar was almost empty. Suddenly, the door opened and a tall woman walked in. She had long, brown hair and she wore black clothes. She went straight to Tifa.

"How can I help you?" asked Tifa.

"Don't you know who I am?" she asked, looking annoyed.

"No I don't."

"I am the President's wife! She yelled. "And I know that you are having an affair with my husband!"

Tifa stared at her in surprise. She didn't know what to say.

"I'll tell you only one thing… If I go home now and I don't find Kadaj there, you will regret the moment you were born! I can make you suffer…" she said every word with such hatred, that Tifa shivered. Then, she turned around and left.

Tifa's first move was to run upstairs to Kadaj. She opened the door and saw that the bed was empty.

"Kadaj? Where are you?"

On the bed she found a note. It said:

"My dear Tifa,

I heard what happened downstairs. I want you to know that that woman is the worst bitch I've ever met. I married her just because she owned half of England. However, I can't stay here any longer. All I am for you is trouble. Take care.

Kadaj."

"Oh God… not again…why does he always have to leave?"

She took her coat and went for a walk in the night. If she stayed inside any longer she would have become depressed.

The sky was clear and you could see the stars, which looked like small diamonds on black velvet cloth. The moon was full. Suddenly, men in black clothes started coming out of the shadows. They made a circle around Tifa. One by one, they charged at her. She knocked some of them down, but they were too many. As they started closing in on her, another man jumped from a nearby roof and landed on his feet, next to Tifa. It was Kadaj. Together, they continued fighting. Suddenly, the men stopped moving. Two of them stepped forward. The one had long, red hair and the other one was bald and wore sunglasses. It was Reno and Rude.

"Well, well, well… look what we've got here…take them to the boss." said Reno and turned his back to them.

Kadaj and Tifa were tied and taken to an old, empty warehouse. They sat on the floor, next to each other. Tifa looked at Kadaj.

"You shouldn't have come back." She said.

"But I did." He said, and looked at her. His eyes showed all his love for her.

"Well, what have we got here? Mr. President! You can surely be useful to me…Oh, and our little terrorist, Tifa Lockheart! We can get good money from both of you." The man who was talking was Rufus, the most important man of the towns mafia.

"What are you going to do to us?" Tifa aked.

"You'll see…" Rufus said and left, with an evil smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: The escape

_**Chapter 5:"The escape"**_

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

Some hours passed. Tifa and Kadaj were taken to a small room in the warehouse, that was exactly like a cell. Rufus' men had untied them, since Rufus had said that he wanted them to feel "comfortable, like they were in their own home". Tifa was afraid. She could usually stay calm in situations like this, (she had been in jail before) but this time she had a feeling that something bad would happen. She slowly crept onto Kadaj's lap and looked at him with fear written all over her face.. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

"Don't worry." He whispered in her ear. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She laid her head on his chest and heard his heart beating. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Suddenly, the door opened and Rufus with two of his men stepped in.

"Oh, now I get it! That's why we found you together. Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your little "tête-à-tête", but there's someone here to see you…" he said, with an evil smile on his face.

He led them to the big room they were before. There, stood the woman that had threatened Tifa that night, Kadaj's wife. When she saw Kadaj she ran to hug him. He pushed her away. She looked at him angrily.

"Either you like it or not, you'll come with me. " She said. Then, she looked at Tifa.

"You…I told you that you would suffer…" she turned to Rufus. "I want her whipped to death! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever makes you happy…You pay me after all…"

He grabbed Tifa and dragged her to a nearby chair. He made her sit, with her back to him. Her eyes had widened with fear. She didn't want to die. At least not like this! Meanwhile, Kadaj's wife had grabbed him by the hand and was literally dragging him towards the exit. Suddenly, he managed to escape from her grip and ran towards Tifa. He stood between her and Rufus.

"You'll touch her only over my dead body." He said.

"As you wish." Replied Rufus and took out his gun. At the prospect of seeing Kadaj get killed, his wife let out a scream and fainted. For a moment, Rufus was distracted by her scream. That was all Kadaj needed. He kicked the gun out of Rufus' hand and punched him in the face. Rufus fell down. Kadaj took Tifa by the hand and together they started running towards the exit. They got out before Rufus could react. Fortunately for them, Kadaj's wife had left the limo outside. They got in and drove away as quickly as possible.

Finally, they got to Tifa's house. They entered the house, laughing. Kadaj swooped Tifa up in his arms and started dancing around the room. He put her down and hugged her.

"Stop!" she said, laughing. "You're squeezing me too hard! I can't breath!"

He laughed and kissed her. They slowly went up the stairs and into the bedroom. They missed each other's bodies so much.

Some hours later, Tifa felt happier than ever. She thought she was in heaven. Kadaj had fallen asleep. She stood up carefully, so as not to wake him. She got dressed and started picking up Kadaj's clothes. A piece of paper fell out of his pocket. She picked it up and looked at it.

"No…It can't be…" All her happiness was lost. The paper she was holding was a map that showed the way to the source. It was supposed to be in Cloud's room. But it was in Kadaj's pants. Everything was clear now. Kadaj had set everything up, in order to get into her house and steal the map from Cloud's room. She shoved Kadaj to wake him up.

"What…what is it?" he asked.

"Can you explain why THIS was in your pants?" she yelled at him, showing him the map. Kadaj remained silent.

"So that's why you did all this! You didn't want me! You wanted this!"

"No! That's not true! Maybe it started that way, but…"

"And Rufus capturing us? And your wife? Was that all fake?"

" No, it wasn't fake, please…"

"I don't want to hear a thing from you! Get out of here and don't come back!" She threw his clothes at him and burst into tears. Her heart was broken.

"Please, let me explain…" he said and tried to hug her. She pushed him away.

"GET OUT!" She yelled at the top of her voice, between her sobs.

Kadaj saw that nothing could be done right now. She needed time to think. So, he got dressed and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6:At last the truth is revealed

_**Chapter 6: "At last the truth is revealed"**_

**Sorry for being so late to update the story but I was on vacation so I didn't have my computer with me! But now I'm back, so enjoy!**

The night was cold and rainy. Kadaj was sitting in his office, a glass and an almost empty bottle of whisky in front of him. He looked around.

"I gave everything to get here. Now, I have everything at my feet. And yet, I've lost the most important thing…"

Suddenly, he got up, determined to make Tifa listen to him.

Tifa was in the kitchen, making something for Cloud to eat. A small figure came in from the back door and stood behind her. She turned around. Before she could say a thing, he covered her mouth with his hand, grabbed her and led her out the door. He pinned her to the wall and slowly uncovered her mouth. She was too shocked to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but there was no other way to make you listen to me."

He kneeled in front of her with tears in his eyes.

"I know you think I am a liar. And maybe I was, at first. I was blinded by hatred. All I wanted was the source, so I could be powerful. There's a voice inside my head that tells me what to do. All I want is for you to forgive me. I… I love you…"

Tifa's eyes were filled with tears. She reached out and touched Kadaj's cheek. He closed his eyes. Her fingers touched his lips. "I wish I could believe you…" she thought. Then she heard Cloud calling her and she quickly turned around and entered the house. Kadaj lowered his head. He slowly got up and walked away, feeling dizzy and confused.

Kadaj was sitting in his office again. The voice in his head was yelling. "Get up! Go get Cloud and find the source! Don't you understand that the source is your only way to survive?"

Almost not knowing what he was doing, Kadaj got up. He looked out the window. He saw Cloud on his motorbike, passing by in top speed. He ran downstairs. He got on his motorbike and rode into the night, keeping a fair distance from Cloud and trying not to lose him from his sight. They entered the forest and went deeper and deeper inside it. The trees were closing in on them. They looked like they were going to attack them. Darkness had covered everything. Suddenly, Kadaj saw a light coming from behind some trees not far away. Cloud stopped the bike and started walking towards the light. Kadaj also stopped his bike and hid in some bushes. As Cloud walked towards the light, Kadaj jumped right in front of him. Cloud looked surprised.

"Ha! I bet you didn't think I'd find you, did you?" Kadaj said, ironically. He drew his sword. Cloud did the same. The sound of swords clashing echoed through the forest. They fought for almost an hour. No one seemed to win. Suddenly, Kadaj tripped on a root coming up from the ground and Cloud managed to disarm him. Kadaj lay helpless on the ground. Cloud's sword came closer and closer to his neck. "This is the end" he thought.

Suddenly, a small figure jumped from behind the bushes. It was Tifa. She had followed them and had seen the whole battle.

"NOOOOOOO!" she yelled, and ran towards Cloud. Cloud was distracted from her yelling and for one moment, he turned away from Kadaj and looked at Tifa. Kadaj, seeing that Cloud wasn't paying attention to him, stood up quickly and ran into the trees. When Cloud turned back to him, he was gone.

"What on earth were you thinking?" he yelled at Tifa, "Why did you let him go?"

"Because he… he is the father of my child…"

"WHAAAT? Oh God, I don't believe this…" Cloud started saying, but he was stopped by a scream that came from behind the trees. He and Tifa ran to see what had happened. The scene was unbelievable. Kadaj was on his knees, looking almost exhausted. In his hand he held the source, or maybe what was left of the source. It was only a small ball of dim light. Next to him stood another man. He was tall, with very long silver hair and a very evil look on his face.

"Who are you and were did you come from?" asked Cloud.

"I am Sephiroth! I was forced to live inside Kadaj's body, but now, thanks to him and the source, I am free! Muahahaha!"

"You promised me power…"said Kadaj, weakly.

"Silence! You have done your work for me. I don't need you anymore." Sephiroth raised his sword and started lowering it towards Kadaj's neck.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tifa screamed. She ran towards Kadaj and stood right between him and Sephiroth. Time seemed to slow down. The sword continued its route. It hit Tifa. It ran through her stomach, almost cutting her in two. Her eyes opened wide. She looked down and saw the blood running down her legs. A trickle of blood came out of her mouth. She collapsed, right into Kadaj's arms.

"Tifa? Tifa? Speak to me, please!" he said.

"I…I… love…you…"

"Oh, I love you too, I love you so much, just stay with me Tifa, stay with me…" Tears started falling from his eyes onto Tifa's face. "Someone call an ambulance, dammit!"

Cloud quickly took out his phone and called. Sephiroth looked calm. "Well, that wasn't exactly supposed to happen, but…"

The siren of the ambulance signified its arrival. Sephiroth, not wanting to be seen by other people, fled into the woods. "I'll come back for you!" he hissed at Kadaj.

"No one hits Tifa and runs away with it!" roared Cloud and ran after Sephiroth.

Meanwhile, the paramedics had arrived. They took Tifa and gently placed her on a stretcher. "Do you want to come with her, in the ambulance?" one of them asked Kadaj. He nodded. He didn't say a word until the got to the hospital. As Tifa was taken to the operation room, a doctor, who saw how worried Kadaj was, patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll do the best we can."

Three hours passed. Kadaj was almost dieing with worry. He paced up and down the hallway. Finally, the doctor came out of the operation room. Kadaj ran to him.

"How is she?"

"She is fine. If you had called just a minute later, she would have died, but thanks to you, we managed to save her. But… I'm sorry to say that she's lost the baby…"

"The…what!" Kadaj asked, in surprise.

"You didn't know she was pregnant?"

"No, but… can I see her?"

"Yes, of course."

The doctor led him to Tifa's room. He stepped inside. Tifa lay on the bed. Her face was white and stained with tears. She looked exhausted. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He reached out and touched her hand. She looked at him and burst into tears.

"I lost it…I lost your baby…"

He sat on the bed and hugged her.

"Shhhh… Don't cry… The important thing is that you are OK. I promise you we'll have many babies…"

"How do you mean?" she asked, looking up at him.

Kadaj reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue velvet box. He opened it. Tifa looked at him in surprise. The box contained a small, silver diamond ring. Tears started falling from Tifa's eyes again. But this time, they were tears of joy.

"Tifa Lockheart, will you marry me?"

She reached out, hugged him and filled him with kisses.

"Of course I will! I love you!"

He kissed her tenderly.

"I promise you that nothing will get in our way…"he said. They were both as happy as they could be.

**End of part 1**

**Well, that was the end of part one! If you liked it or not just review! If you want it to end here, or you want a part 2, tell me!**

ooHoHoHo


	7. Part 2:Chapter 1:Sephiroth's comeback

_**Rebellious Love: Part 2**_

_**Chapter 1: "Sephiroth's comeback"**_

**OK, this is the first chapter of Part 2. I decided to write it in the same story, not as a different one, so you can go back to the previous chapters and look something up, if necessary.**

A year had passed. Kadaj had divorced his wife and had married Tifa. He had also given up his duties as President and had let the people vote for their own governor. The days of his evil dictatorship belonged to the past. Now all he wanted was to live with Tifa, work with her at the bar and take care of their little daughter, Lilith. After what Sephiroth had done to Tifa, the doctors had said that her womb could not be restored exactly to it's first condition and that it would be almost impossible for her to have children. However, she and Kadaj did everything they could, and with the power of their love, Lilith was born. The doctors said it was a miracle and her parents were the happiest people on earth.

However, deep in their hearts, they feared that Sephiroth would return. That dreadful night, Cloud ran after him, but he lost him in the forest. Now that time had passed, though, the fear had worn off.

It was a windy evening. It was quite early, and no customer had come to the bar yet. Kadaj and Cloud were sitting at a table, chatting. Although they had never become best friends, they had at least become used to each other. Tifa was upstairs putting the baby to sleep. At some point, Cloud stood up and went to the toilet. Just a moment later someone walked into the bar. He wore a black cloak with a hood that hid his face. Kadaj stood up and went to help him.

"May I help you?" he asked.

The cloak fell off the stranger's shoulders and revealed his face. Kadaj gasped. It was Sephiroth.

"Well, well, well… My old friend Kadaj…"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh, I was just passing by and I thought, why not go and say hello to my dear old friend Kadaj? And I think I also made a promise…"

"What promise?"

"I thought you, of all people, would remember! I promised you that I would come back for you… And I keep my promises…"

Sephiroth drew his sword. Kadaj ran and took his from behind the bar. Swords clashed. Just then, Cloud came in and, seeing Sephiroth, he joined the battle to help Kadaj. Tifa heard the noise and ran downstairs to see what was happening. Sephiroth, seeing that other people were gathering around and getting tired of fighting two people at once, ran out the door yelling:

"I promise I'll make you suffer Kadaj!"

Both Kadaj and Cloud were tired but fortunately not wounded. Tifa ran and hugged Kadaj.

"Are you OK honey? I got so scared when I saw you fighting!"

"Don't worry, honey, I'm fine. I just can't believe he is back!"

Before they could say another word, aloud crashing noise came from their bedroom. They all ran upstairs. The window was broken and Lilith's crib was empty.

"NOOO! NOT MY BABY!" Tifa screamed and fell into Kadaj's arms crying.

Kadaj's anger was uncontrollable.

"If he touches only a hair from my daughter, I swear I'll tear him to pieces with my bare hands!"

"Don't worry Tifa. I'll go, together with Kadaj, and get Lilith back!" said Cloud.

"But you might get killed!" Tifa said.

"Cloud is right Tifa. We have no choice. I promise you, I'll bring our daughter back, safe and sound."

Tifa helped them pack some stuff quickly into a bag. As Cloud gathered anything he thought would be useful to them, she pulled Kadaj aside. Her eyes had widened with fear, although she tried to look calm.

"Promise me, that, whatever happens, you will take care of yourself."

He took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Don't worry…I promise…and I promise I'll bring our daughter back."

They kissed deeply. Then, reluctantly, he let go of her and walked towards his motorbike. Together with Cloud, he rode into the night, leaving behind a devastated and anxious Tifa.


	8. Part 2:Chapter 2:Treason?

_**Chapter 2: "Treason?"**_

**Sorry for being so late to update, but I have exams at school and I am almost freaking out! Anyway, thanks for your reviews.**

Two days had passed. Cloud and Kadaj kept looking for Sephiroth. He had been seen in almost every village and town they passed. But somehow, he always managed to leave before they arrived. The weird thing was that everybody knew him. The only thing Cloud and Kadaj needed to do was mention his name and all the people would run for their lives. He had spread terror throughout the country. And he certainly had used horrible means to achieve that. The people said that he had made an army of his own, from all the evil criminals he had met. They slaughtered, burned, stole. "Pirates of the Land" they called them. Kadaj didn't want even to imagine what that bastard could do to his daughter.

Finally, they got to a forest. According to some criminals they had beat up earlier, somewhere in this forest, there was Sephiroth's hideout.

They entered it and went deeper and deeper. It got dark.

"I guess we'd better camp for the night." Cloud said.

Kadaj agreed and together they set up the tent.

Kadaj was so exhausted, that the moment he lay down, he fell asleep. A noise woke him up in the middle of the night. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. Then, he realized that Cloud was not beside him. He stepped out of the tent. He heard whispers and saw something moving from behind some trees. Sword in hand, he slowly crept towards the direction of the noise. He hid behind a bush and looked. Right in front of him he saw Cloud. Cloud had his back turned to him and was talking, or more likely whispering to someone in front of him. Kadaj couldn't see who it was because Cloud was blocking the way. Confused, he returned to the tent. He knew that Cloud didn't really like him. But as much as he hated him, he adored Tifa, so he couldn't let her baby get hurt. He wouldn't betray her. He couldn't. With these thoughts in his head, he went to sleep.

The next day, they continued their journey. Kadaj didn't say anything about what he had seen, but he didn't talk too much to Cloud. The forest seemed endless. The night came again, and they set up the tent.

Once more, Kadaj woke up and saw that Cloud was away. He started getting nervous and angry. He stood up and went to find him. Once again, Cloud was talking with someone and once again, Kadaj couldn't see who it was. However, for a split second, he saw the edge of a dark cape. Now he was sure. Cloud had betrayed him and had gone on Sephiroth's side. He went back to the tent, furious. He waited until Cloud's return. After half an hour, he saw Cloud coming. Cloud was surprised to see him awake.

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

"And why are YOU awake? Where were you? Who were you talking to?"

"…"

"Ha! You've got nothing to say! I saw you! You were with Sephiroth, weren't you?"

"No! You've got it all wrong!..."

"Shut up!" Kadaj pointed his sword towards Cloud. He backed away.

"Let me explain…"

"I don't want to hear anything from you! I want you to leave!"

"But…"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!"

Cloud sighed, turned around, got on his bike and drove off.

Kadaj sat down. He had driven away his only help.

"I can do it all by myself. I don't need anyone." He thought.

He lay down in the tent. He thought of Tifa and cried until he fell asleep.


	9. Part 2:Chapter 3:Sephiroth's fort

_**Chapter 3: "Sepiroth's fort"**_

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for being sooooooooo damn late to update, but I had some problems with my computer and I didn't have it for over a month!  Anyway, now I'm back so enjoy the rest of the story… (I guess you'll have to take a look at the previous chapters since you've probably forgotten what's going on!)**

In his sleep Kadaj saw the most horrible dream. At first, he saw a beautiful place full of flowers. There, he saw Tifa with Lilith in her arms. Next to them stood Cloud. They were all looking at him and smiling. Suddenly, a hole opened beneath Tifa's feet and sucked her and Lilith inside. All she managed to do is look at Kadaj with tearful eyes. Cloud started laughing evily and gradually he turned into Sephiroth, who laughed and laughed…and then Kadaj woke up, covered in sweat.

"I won't let Sephiroth beat me." He thought. He stood up and continued his search in the forest.

Finally, he saw a building in the distance. He left his motorbike and approached it cautiously. It was a small fort. It had tall brick walls all around so you couldn't see what was inside, and only one entrance, which was guarded by two tall and stout men. They carried guns and they looked ready to kill.

Kadaj slowly crept to the rear side of the building. He thought he could try climbing the wall. But, once he touched the wall, an alarm went off. He was almost deafened by the noise. He heard hundreds of footsteps running towards him. He ran to hide in the woods and quickly climbed the first tree he saw in front of him. He saw people running under the trees looking for him. After an hour, things calmed down. Then, Kadaj saw that one branch of the tree he was on ended on the other side of the wall. Careful not to touch the wall again, he clung to the branch and started descending towards its end. He managed to get over the wall and he landed inside. There, he saw a building almost as tall as the wall. It looked like a jail and it made him shiver. It was painted grey and it had bars on the windows. It reminded him of some mid-century castles, with ghosts crawling around in every room. He crept slowly towards the entrance, on the other side of the building. Another two evil-faced men where guarding it. He crept behind one of them and hit him on the back. The other one turned around, but Kadaj was too quick. He shoved his sword into him before he could react.

He entered the building and started walking along a long corridor. Every now and then he heard screams of pain followed by evil laughter. He heard footsteps and hid behind a statue. When the men were gone, he came out. He took a closer look at the statue and realized it was a statue of Sephiroth.

"Oh, God," he thought, "how much can he love himself?"

He continued walking down the corridor. Finally, he got to a huge golden gate. Once again, he managed to catch the guards by surprise and kill them. He stepped inside. All the walls of the room were covered with gold paint. The floor was out of stone. In the center of the room stood a tall golden throne. Kadaj looked around. Nobody was there. Then, he heard someone clapping his hands.

"Bravo, Bravo!" said Sephiroth, coming out of the shadows, "you gave a great performance out there. You managed to get into the room of the throne. Oh, how courageous and strong you are! Ha,ha,ha!

"Stop messing around with me! I can kill you just like I killed all those guards out there!" yelled Kadaj.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! And I will do it if you don't give me my daughter back!"

Suddenly, a baby's crib came out of nowhere, and inside it lay Lilith, crying. Kadaj ran and took her in his arms.

"Shhhh… daddy's here…"

But then the baby and the crib disappeared. Kadaj looked all around, but he couldn't see here anywhere.

"Ha,ha,ha! You didn't really think I would give her to you so easily, did you? The whole thing was a hologram! Ha, ha, ha!"

Kadaj was furious. Sword in hand, he charged towards Sephiroth. Swords clashed. The battle was fierce. Sephiroth was really strong, but Kadaj's love for his daughter made him even stronger. However, it seemed like Sephiroth was going to win.

Suddenly, two men ran into the room. One of them was Cloud. Kadaj didn't know who the other one was. He was tall with black hair. He wore a dark red cloak. Both of them joined the battle, helping Kadaj.

"What are you doing here?" Kadaj asked Cloud.

"I couldn't let you do this all by yourself! I thought we were friends!"

"And who is that other guy?"

"I'll explain later. Don't worry, he is on our side. His name is Vincent Valentine."

The battle went on and on. The three of them kept attacking Sephiroth, but he wouldn't go down. Suddenly, Sephiroth ran and disappeared behind a secret door on the wall.

"This place will become your nightmare! You'll regret the moment you came in here!" he yelled at them.

Kadaj, Cloud and Vincent tried to find a way out of the room. All doors were locked. They sat down, exhausted.

"So, who exactly are you?" Kadaj asked Vincent.

"Let me explain," Cloud said," Vincent isn't really a person of words. Vincent was the person I was talking to in the woods, the one you thought was Sephiroth. He is an old friend of mine. He lives nearby. Almost a month ago, he was forced to join Sephiroth's gang. But, he couldn't obey Sephiroth. So Sephiroth tortured him and threw him in a dungeon. However, he managed to escape, but he's been hiding ever since."

"And why was he hiding from me?"

"I usually don't trust people I don't know. And especially people who used to be dictators." said Vincent.

"Those days belong to the past." answered Kadaj angrily.

"Come on guys! Don't argue now!" said Cloud.

But before he could say another word, the lights went out and the floor started breaking beneath their feet! Before they could react, they found themselves falling in the darkness…


	10. Part 2: Chapter 4:Torture

_**Chapter 4: "Torture"**_

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I would appreciate it if there were more! Oh, and I won't be updating for the next two weeks cause I'm going on vacation.**

**P.S.:I want to thank my friend Kel for inspiring this chapter. Thanks Kel!**

Cloud felt himself falling and falling and, for just a split second, he thought it would last forever. Suddenly, he hit something hard. It was a stone floor. He stood up, rubbing his backside. Darkness covered everything.

"Kadaj? Vincent?"

The only answer he got was the echo of his own voice. Suddenly, candles started lighting up, allowing Cloud to take a look around him. As light filled the place, he saw that he was inside a stone corridor. Seeing that it was useless to try and go back the way he came, Cloud started walking cautiously down the corridor, sword in hand. One step, two steps. Although his experience and knowledge on situations like this prevented fear from taking over him, he knew his opponent's power well enough. So, he knew that, if Sephiroth wanted him dead, he'd be dead already.

"So why would he want to play games with me?" he thought.

"Well, even strong, evil geniuses like to have some fun once in a while" Sephiroth's voice said, answering his thoughts.

Cloud looked around nervously, but there was no one to be seen.

"What the…? How can you read my thoughts?" he yelled.

No answer. Just a short laughter coming from far away, down the corridor. Cloud started running towards the sound. Wrong move. He felt one of the stones on the floor sink in right under his foot. Almost at the same time, a wall opened and sharp daggers flew towards him. Due to his well-trained reflexes, he ducked, avoiding the knives. His heart beat faster. One more wrong move and he'd be dead in seconds, crushed by some sort of diabolical device. Gently, he made another step. Nothing. As he lifted his other foot, he lost his balance and touched the wall with his hand. He heard a loud "crack!" and looked up. A huge stone was on its way to crush him to pieces. He quickly stepped to the left, just seconds before the stone touched his head. It landed on the floor with a loud thud, thus triggering more traps. Huge axes started falling from the walls. He ran. Fire came roaring out of a hole on the floor. Using his sword as a shield to protect him from the flames, he jumped over the fire. He saw a door in the distance and ran to safety…

At the same time that Sephiroth was playing his little games with Cloud, Vincent was facing other means of torture in another room. As soon as he hit the ground, he heard a voice.

"So, here we meet again my dear, old friend. You didn't feel content with the things I did to you the last time, so you came here to give me another chance?" Sephiroth's voice said, mockingly.

Vincent merely grunted.

"Well, since you're not much of a talker, I'll get straight to the point. I'd like to play a game. And because I've always been a good sportsman, I'll tell you… one of the rules. Your torture will stop once you find a way out of this room!"

"And what do you have in mind to torture me with?" Vincent said.

"Hello Vincent." A sweet female voice came from behind him. He turned around. A beautiful woman was standing in front of him. She had long brown hair, tied up high on her head with a ribbon. She looked at him and smiled.

"Lucrecia? But, I thought you were dead!"

She didn't answer. Suddenly, Sephiroth appeared right behind her and started pulling her down. She screamed and reached out to Vincent.

"Lucrecia!"

He reached out to grab her hand, but all he got was air. He took out his gun and shot at Sephiroth. The bullet passed right through him, like he was a ghost. Vincent just stood there, stunned, as they disappeared. Suddenly, it hit him. None of this was real. They were holograms, mere illusions. Sephiroth had decided to play a little mind game on him this time. Before he could think any more about it, voices started coming from all over.

"Help me Vincent!"

"I love you! Why do you want to let me die?"

"Please Vincent! Help me!"

Vincent covered his ears with his hands. He felt his heart break. His heart was telling him to go towards the voices, but his mind was telling him that they weren't true.

Trying hard to ignore the voices, he searched the walls to find some kind of exit. The voices were getting stronger. His hands moved frantically, covering every inch of the wall. Suddenly, his hand bumped on something that seemed like a doorknob. He turned it and a door opened, leading him out of the room. He stepped outside, leaving his torn heart and painful memories behind.

Meanwhile, Kadaj had fallen in another room, not far from his two companions. The darkness was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Suddenly, Kadaj heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, what should I do with you Kadaj?" Sephiroth's voice echoed in the dark.

"Do whatever you like! Burn me, cut me in half, I'm not leaving without my daughter!" His heart was burning with anger. He clenched his fists, making his knuckles hurt.

"Oh well, you see, that would be too easy, both for me and for you. No, no, I think I'll harm you in another way…"

"In what way, damn it?" Kadaj clenched his teeth. Sephiroth's calm, powerful voice was driving him crazy. It made him realize that he wasn't the one in control of the situation, and he hated that feeling.

"I shall present you with your deepest, most dreadful fear." Sephiroth's voice was becoming more deep and at the same time sarcastic.

"What you fear most is being all alone in the world. With no friends, no love, no relatives. So, I shall erase from your mind all the people that you know…"

"How on earth can he do that?" Kadaj thought.

It seemed that he hadn't evaluated Sephiroth's powers correctly. Sephiroth was quite capable of much damage, both to the body and the mind of his enemies.

Kadaj felt pressure and pain in his head. He grasped his head with his hands. The pain grew stronger. He closed his eyes and saw images passing by like lightning. Images of Lilith. Suddenly, he couldn't remember why he was there in the first place. An image of Cloud came to his mind. Instantly, it was erased, along with all his memories of Cloud. Then, he thought of Tifa.

"No, not Tifa!" he yelled. He covered his head with his hands, like he was trying to keep the memories inside. But, no matter how hard he tried, everything was erased. Not one single memory of a person he knew was left. He lay on the ground, shivering, all alone in a world he knew nothing of.


	11. Part 2:Chapter 5:Home sweet home

_**Chapter 5: "Home sweet home"**_

**Hey guys! Finally this is the last chapter of this story. And don't go asking for more, cause I mean it! This story is done. But of course I'm working on another one, so don't worry! **

**Anyway, I hope you like the ending!**

Once Cloud was out of the torture room, he found himself in another corridor. He started walking down the corridor, in order to find a way out of the castle. He fell onto Vincent.

"Hey, Vincent, are you ok?"

"Yeah…I…I'm fine…"

"I guess he gave you a hard time too, right?"

"You don't even wanna know"

Vincent looked more depressed than ever. Cloud decided it was better not to ask him about what had happened. Together they continued walking down the corridor. At some point, they heard laughter coming from a nearby room. Cautiously, Cloud opened the door. Inside the room was Sephiroth. He was standing with his back to them. Something, or someone, was laying at his feet, motionless. Sephiroth was holding Lilith and raising her into the air, like he was about to perform some kind of a sacrifice. His evil laughter pierced the silence. Suddenly, all went quiet. A bullet from Vincent's gun had buried itself in Sephiroth's back. More followed, filling him with crimson holes. A little blood dribbled down his chin. He collapsed, falling face first on the ground. Cloud ran to catch the baby that fell from his hands.

"God, that felt good!" cried Vincent.

Cloud gave him a suspicious look. He wasn't used to Vincent having such… sentimental outbursts. Vincent looked a little embarrassed. That's when Cloud noticed the… thing that was laying on the ground beneath Sephiroth. It was Kadaj. Cloud kicked Sephiroth's body away, grabbed Kadaj and shook him.

"Kadaj? Kadaj! Wake up! Are you ok?"

Kadaj opened his eyes slowly.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Cloud! And we are here to save your daughter, remember?"

"What? Cloud? I don't know any Cloud! And since when do I have a daughter?"

Cloud exchanged surprised looks with Vincent. It seemed like Kadaj didn't remember anything.

"Listen, you'll come with us. We will help you remember, ok?"

Not seeing any other way out of the dungeon he was in, Kadaj followed Cloud who was holding Lilith in his arms. After hours of searching, the found a door which led right out the back of the castle. They met with no guards on their way out. It was as if, when Sephiroth died, his whole army disappeared. Not wanting to wait and see what happened to the guards, they quickly mounted their bikes and sped home.

Back home, Tifa was worried sick. Just as she was ready to go look for them, the door opened and in stepped Cloud with Lilith in his arms. Tifa ran, took her baby in her arms and filled her with kisses. The next one who stepped inside was Kadaj. With tears in her eyes, Tifa left Lilith back in Cloud's arms. She reached out to hug Kadaj. He pushed her away. She gave him a surprised and painful look.

"What's the matter Kadaj?"

Cloud took her aside.

"Tifa, I don't know exactly what Sephiroth did to him, but he seems to have lost his memory! He doesn't remember any of us!"

"What? We have to do something! Take him to a doctor…"

"I think we should better let him rest for today, ok?"

Tifa nodded, but her eyes showed her pain and anger. She wanted her husband back.

They sat down to eat. Nobody talked. Afterwards, Cloud showed Kadaj to his bedroom, while Tifa was feeding the baby. Then he and Vincent went to sleep.

After putting Lilith safely to sleep, Tifa walked to the bedroom. She saw Kadaj lying in the bed. She wanted him so badly. After all this time, she missed him and wanted to be one with him again. But he couldn't respond to her feelings. It was killing her inside. She slipped under the sheets. Instinctively, she reached out to hug him. He rudely pushed her hand away and turned his back to her. Tifa sat up in the bed. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Hearing her sobbing, Kadaj sat up too. His eyes locked with hers. He was starting to feel sorry for her but he didn't know the reason. He couldn't quite place his finger on it yet. Wiping her tears, Tifa took him by the hand and led him out of the house. He got on his bike and helped him sit behind her. He had taught her to drive some months ago, she remembered. They drove under the full moon, which shed its light on the city. Leaving the city behind, they drove into the woods. The woods where, some years ago, they had met and fallen in love with each other. They stopped right in front of the old hideout. She led him inside and they sat on the old bed.

"Doesn't this help you remember?"

Kadaj looked around. Everything looked familiar. He looked at Tifa. She looked even more familiar in this environment. Slowly, she leaned towards him. The minute their lips touched, Kadaj felt like a bomb had exploded inside his head. He pulled away and grabbed his head with his hands. Everything was coming back to him. His dictatorship, him chasing Cloud, meeting Tifa, falling in love with her, Sephiroth, his marriage, Lilith…

He looked at Tifa.

"God, Tifa, how could I ever forget?"

He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Tifa started laughing. She had him back. It was the happiest moment of her life.

Ten years later… 

"Lilith dear, hurry up! You're going to lose the school bus!

"Coming mom!"

Lilith packed the last books in her bag. She hated school. And who doesn't? Before running down the stairs, she brushed her hair one last time. They were long and black like her mother's. Suddenly, she saw something she hadn't seen before. Hiding between her locks of black hair was a thin lock of shiny, silver hair. Then she heard a voice:

"Hello Lilith… I am your new imaginary friend…"

Lilith looked around. No one.

"Lilith!"

"Coming!"

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Taking a last look around, she closed the door and left.

**The End**


End file.
